When Tragedy Strikes a Genius
by icedragon92
Summary: -discontinued- sorry If anyone would like to take over this story feel free to do so, I have lost my inspiration and focus for this story
1. Chapter 1

**When tragedy strikes a genius**

UNDERAGE YAOI RAPE !!!! =D  
Note. In this story Asuma IS NOT DEAD !!! it's as the world should be !! Hail Asuma. && Shikamaru is a chunin (which will be made obvious) and he is 16 (that's sixteen people)therefore this story contains underage GAY boy X guy YAOI rape-age. I will forever be apologising to Shikamaru in my head for what I am about to put him through I'M SORRY.  
Oh && please R&R tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what your favourite type of hotdog is etcetera etcetera.  
Disclaimer:DonotownNarutoifIdidasumawouldneverdieandhewouldbeinvincibleandItachiwouldbeanawesomeguyandbrotherandSasukewouldneerleaveNaruto'ssidestuffitnoonewoulddie =D try reading that.

Warning: I am a rubbish author so updates may be slow; I'm not exactly a 'skilled' writer so creative criticism is welcome; this is my first multi chapter story (so bare with me); if you haven't grasped it yet this story contains rape of an underage male.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There were five of them in the beginning. I never miss something like that so how the hell did I miss one of them disappear? Sure the other four were taking up my concentration but that never made me misjudge anything before, I never misjudge anything, so where is he now?_

The group are unconscious on the ground but there are only four. Shikamaru Nara sat cross-legged on the ground closing his eyes to concentrate on any chakra signals close to him. His eyes flew open as he jumped forwards suddenly dodging an exploding tag that thudded into a tree. Turning his attention to the direction the tag came from he noticed a flicker of movement by his foot and realised his mistake to late, not all of the guys were unconscious.

Jumping away he fell to the ground harshly as his ankle was grabbed by the man next to him, who was abruptly on top of him and ... groping him? Shikamaru struggled to get away, fear of what may happen flooding his system and shoving his common sense and rationality out of its way, similarly what he was trying to do to the man. He once again realised his foolishness as his pouch was taken from around his waist and thrown with a chakra filled arm into the distance. The guy wasn't groping him he was disarming him. _God why am I being so irrational I need to think to get out of this. _The young chunin stopped moving and concentrated on his breathing as he felt the missing chakra signal clearly now enter the forest clearing he had found himself in.

"He's not struggling"? The new man asked sounding slightly amazed to Shikamaru, the guy on top of him just chuckled slightly as he held the chunin in a strangely loose hold.  
"He was earlier but then he just stopped" the guy said with a grin showing through his words. _Now. _Shikamaru's eyes shot open as he bucked his hips diagonally upwards throwing the guy off of him with the surprise. Flipping himself up he jumped away from the two conscious men taking an extra couple of cautionary steps backwards.

His eyes flew to a third guy that had been knocked out but was slowly regaining consciousness. _If he's waking up the other two should be following shortly, then it'll be five against one and I'm already exhausted from the singles D-rank mission. I don't have any backup coming to collect me either it would be better to escape while it's easy. _With this thought the Nara took a few more steps backwards keeping his face to the enemy with all of his senses on high alert.

"Ohhh" one of the men murmured "looks like he's going to make a run fer it" at this Shikamaru stiffened as the third now conscious guy stood next to the other two staying quiet and a fourth one started to stir. "What should we do boss, go af'er 'im"? Two of the men turned to the one that had disappeared showing that he was the boss. _If he's the boss he must be stronger than the other four and I don't have the strength to fight them all again. This is too troublesome. _

"Nahh" the boss let out a low rumbling sound that seemed to be some sort of laugh. "Let 'im run makes the chase better, Oi boy" he turned to face Shikamaru who had now decided it was best to get away from these guys "your name, it's Shika right ... or somein' like that right" _so they know my name but I don't recognise their outfits or symbols at all. I'll report back to the Hokage about it_. With this thought Shikamaru turned on his heel towards Konoha and sprinted off through the trees. Not failing to hear a faint "let's go hunt some deer" and the chakra signals getting closer and then he could hear their footsteps. _How are they so fast?_

"Boss what if he gets away won't it all be useless then"? the second guy's voice was easily recognisable to Shikamaru now, their voices sounded so close but their chakra signals were still far enough away from Shikamaru to have a chance.

"Ha, fat chance he can't escape, whaduya think I was doing while you were getting the shit beaten outta ya? I put up a pretty decent barrier, he can't get out" some chuckles could be heard from the others as all types of scenarios ran through Shikamaru's head, the boss sounded fainter now but still sickeningly clear "like shooting deer in a pen" Shikamaru darted to the side after sensing a barrier in front of him proving the boss wasn't bluffing. Lowering his chakra signal as much as possible he darted slower now in a different direction being as quiet as possible.

_I'll have to fight, set a trap maybe ... Shit my damned pouch was chucked into the forest ._The chunin let out a sigh._ I've lost there's no way I can fight all five of them with the chakra I've got left, by the feel of the barrier, the fifth guy is far stronger than the other four and I don't know his strengths. The only way I became a chunin was by knowing when I was beaten, I guess that doesn't mean I won't go down easily though, head on would be best. _Shikamaru stopped in the next tree he landed on figuring the trees would at least give him more shadows to work with but _chances are if they know my name they'll know my strength so they have the advantage. _He could feel their chakra signals growing stronger as they followed his. _This D-rank mission has turned out to be far too troublesome._

Two of the guys he had previously beaten senseless were in front of him now, those two were relatively weak really, no particular strengths then he felt chakra signals to his left and right sides. Glancing quickly to both sides he saw the other two guys he had beaten but no sign of the boss who had once again disappeared, Shikamaru noticed how all four men were leering at him in an unsavoury way but his concentration was on trying to find their leader. One of the men clearly noticed what he was looking for and decided to be helpful. "You won't be able to find him ya know, he can hide his chakra completely it's as if he doesn't exist" Shikamaru being the observer he is noticed that the guy wasn't actually looking at him as he spoke but behind him, a chill ran down his spine as he turned his head slightly to see a figure leaning against the tree directly behind his. A groan escaped him as he berated himself. He was never this clumsy when he was in a team.

"What do you want"? Shikamaru decided he might as well find out what he was being chased for before he died. Surely Tsunade or Choji realised he had been gone for too long to have not ran into trouble. Konoha couldn't be so stretched for ninja that they couldn't send out a search team. Surely.

"Whatduya mean what do we want" the boss was speaking causing Shikamaru to turn slightly to face his main attacker. Being this close he could assess the boss better and by pure body mass and the constantly growing chakra alone he didn't need to be a genius to realise he was in BIG trouble.

Determined not to let his defeat show through his voice he managed to answer back "I mean why did you decide to go after me for information on Konoha when there are other ninjas that would have more information" this was a question that had been bugging Shikamaru since he had been attacked.

At this all five men laughed making the ninja uneasy, the boss recovered first looking at Shikamaru with an amused face the other four men got closer to him "boy how old are you "? The still chuckling guy to his right managed to get out. Shikamaru was getting uncomfortable and his genius mind suddenly linked all of the pieces together. Once again he did not deserve to be called a genius. _The disarming involved groping +not knowing their symbols since they aren't known to Konoha +the leering looks + the question of his naivety _no matter how Shikamaru looked at it all that occurred to him was _ =rape. _Shikamaru's breath stopped momentarily, making a split second decision he jumped straight into the air landing on another branch and darted left, or at least he tried to. He felt a weight on his back altering his movement which caused him to fall painfully to the ground.

"Looks like the pin's finally dropped" one of the men said as they all surrounded Shikamaru again. Just like before fear overtook all of Shikamaru's senses. He couldn't do anything, his special technique wouldn't do any good in this type of situation even with enough chakra and without any equipment he would have to rely on taijutsu and he wasn't the best in that field with a fully functioning mind and genjutsu which once again needed a functioning mind.

He couldn't seem to control his eyes which were darting around from each of their faces determined to engrave them into his memory as he stood up shakily due to the adrenaline coursing through him telling him to run and asking what the hell he's still there for, but what the adrenaline doesn't know but Shikamaru's head does is that there is no way to escape ... mainly because his legs seem to be invisibly fastened together. " S-so you guys are" after a slight stumble he got some words out but failed to get the full sentence out as the boss closed the distance and stroked his cheek which he promptly jerked away.

"Well to answer your question" he smirked slightly as his face grew nearer to Shikamaru's "what we want" he paused again getting even closer as Shikamaru felt his stomach give an odd lurch "is you" he mumbles, his lips moving against Shikamaru's as he speaks, and said ninja can't help but let a small noise escape from him. Sure he's a trained chunin ninja able to face all kinds of danger, but he is still a sixteen year old boy as well, who has never encountered anything like this. If this is what he has to go through give him paperwork any day, he'd even work over time.

The boss man who Shikamaru had already learned to hate shoved him to the ground easily with his legs bound._ What the hell are you doing you idiot sure your legs are bound together and you have no weapons but are you just going to let them do this?_ The rustling of clothes could be heard above him and as his mind fully registered just what was going to happen to him he jolted violently and began struggling anew. This action just brought about another wave of laughter as two men grabbed both of his arms as his legs simultaneously freed from the invisible bind. He hadn't exactly made it easy for them but they had still managed to bend him over with his knees to his chest in a bowed position, and now one of the foul men was basically sitting on his back as he felt another pull his trousers and boxers down. _They want me to cry out, they'll get more satisfaction if I do so I can't make a noise or beg I'll just have to hope. _

Shikamaru's pact with himself was unexpectedly put to the test straight away as the guy behind him thrust into him with no warning or preparation, immediately tearing his insides. Shikamaru had opened his mouth in pain as his face contorted but thankfully no sound came out. Now all he could do was feel the pain and hope that it would be over quickly as he stared at the ground. He could feel the unusual thickness moving within him and the previously unlubricated area was becoming slick with blood after every thrust. The only noise Shikamaru made as he felt the other's release inside of him was a sigh of relief he had made it, it was over and he hadn't even whimpered when the salty cum made it to the wounds in his ass. With a sickening wet popping sound the boss separated from Shikamaru's body and he relaxed if only a bit. It didn't last long though when his body tensed up at the feel of another body behind him. _I am too foolish for my own good why the hell will only one of them have a go with the new bloody toy. _He couldn't contain a slight whine as he felt the second guy slide into his now stretched and lubricated self. There was no pain this time but his lower body was instead becoming oddly numb.

He counted through them getting more hopeful when he was on the fourth guy, by this time he couldn't feel his legs or ass at all anymore and now his lower back was starting to fade. The fourth guy came in a few minutes and slipped out while Shikamaru felt cum from the four guys mixing together and escaping down his legs. The fifth guy only took a few minutes as well apparently already about to cum just watching the ordeal. As the fifth and final guy popped out of Shikamaru he let out a shaky breath which turned into a sharp gasp as his upper right arm was grabbed roughly by one of the guys and he was harshly twisted up into a kneeling position to come face to face with the boss. "Your not to bad kid, we may just have to come back to visit ya" another low rumble emitted from his chest as he grabbed Shikamaru's face with a calloused hand and kissed him roughly shoving his tongue into the reluctant mouth as Shikamaru's tongue retreated to the back of his mouth. The boss stood up straight and released Shikamaru's head causing him to crumple to the ground then he couldn't sense any chakra in the surrounding area. Looking around he saw that he was completely alone; a whimper escaped his throat which promptly decided to close up.

_I can't be found half naked and bleeding like this it'll cause to many troublesome questions. _Leaning up he let out a sharp gasp as feeling was mercilessly returning to his body. He still managed to pull up his boxers and trousers even being able to do the zip and button on them before collapsing with his back against the ground, staring at the sky and clouds as his legs were bent sideways twisting at his hips. His vision began to blur as blackness started to advance on his eyes. He let out a whispered whimper "Asuma" before completely blacking out.

-------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile----------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade – sama Shikamaru has been gone for far too long for the task you set him surely, shouldn't we send someone to look for him perhaps" the blonde pig tailed, large busted woman looked towards her black haired friend who was currently holding a pig in her arms. Tsunade brought the side of thumb to her mouth and nibbled on it slightly as she stared back to her desk, Shizune was right of course, she had sent Shikamaru away six hours ago on a D-rank mission to collect a scroll from an ally village it takes one hour to get there, half an hour (at the most) to prove he wasn't a spy, half an hour to get the scroll and exchange pleasantries and another hour to get back. Even adding an hour for unexpected trouble only made four hours and only Shikamaru being in danger could account for the missing two hours, he may be one of the laziest ninja's around but even Shikamaru wouldn't slack off during a mission.

"Your right Shizune" she sighed looking down at some paperwork which had a list of ninja available to send out "gather Asuma Sarutobi, Rock Lee and Choji Akimichi and send them out on a search for Shikamaru Nara immediately" with a quick 'Hai' Shizune was gone a second later. Four members of Konoha were gathered at the entrance gate 20 minutes after Tsunade's order. Shizune was standing in front of the three requested ninja. She had become slightly nervous at pronouncing Shikamaru Nara missing in front of his two best friends Asuma and Choji but with no ninja with tracking abilities in the village at the moment they were the best for the job. Clearing her throat she straightened her back "Your assignment is to search for a ninja who has been missing for three hours and should have an important document with him" All three ninja looked at each other before Asuma turned back to Shizune with a curious look on his face. "Is it really necessary, I mean if it's only been three hours then they could have had any sort of delay or simply walked in the wrong direction" The female sighed already knowing that Asuma would pick up on the unusual situation after all he wasn't new to the ninja world.  
"Myself and Tsunade both believe it odd that this particular ninja is so late. After all Sarutobi don't you agree that it is odd for Shikamaru Nara to be so long"? Rock Lee looked puzzled he didn't know the Nara boy well but enough to know that his youth allowed him to finish all assignments quickly, Asuma just stared at Shizune as Choji's jaw dropped along with the crisps that were making their way to said jaw. "It's Shikamaru"? Asuma asked in disbelief surely his ex-student wouldn't get in such trouble "he's missing"? Another question asked in an incredulous tone by Asuma gained a nod from Shizune, Asuma knew about the D-rank mission Shikamaru was on and as appointed leader of the group he mumbled something about starting from the designated village and making their way back to Konoha before sprinting off, Lee and Choji following close behind.

**---------------------------------------------------------2 hours later------------------------------------------------------------**

A groan emitted from deep within the forest as a young chunin woke up from an exhausted unconscious sleep. Shikamaru attempted to stretch away the kinks that had been produced by sleeping in such an odd position but instead let out a sharp yelp of surprise as a wave of electric pain shot up from the base of his spine to his neck. In a flash the memories of what had happened flooded Shikamaru and he growled lowly as he lay his head back down onto the ground covering his eyes with an arm. "Oh god" sighing slightly he shifted again wincing at the pain coursing through his entire body.

_I need to get back to Konoha, I should get checked out by Tsunade – sama just in case but the less people who are involved the better really_ as Shikamaru stood up biting back the desire to fall back into unconsciousness he looked up and checked to sky _it's been about two hours since I became unconscious and with the state I'm in I'll have to walk back but I was only a couple of minutes away sprinting so half an hour of walking should get me to Konoha_. Shikamaru turned around to the direction the sky deemed Konoha to be in and began limping, thinking of anything to keep his mind off of the feeling every limp brought to his body.

Sure enough half an hour later Shikamaru appeared in front of Konoha gates, as he approached the gate he bent his head slightly and forced himself to straighten as he walked past the guards. "Hello Shikamaru back finally eh, what happened to your hair anyway"? One of the guards spoke out in a friendly manner but Shikamaru could only grunt back and keep walking as his hair curved around his face having fallen out of its tie. Once fully inside the village he stopped walking as his mind was flooded with the urge to collapse. He needed help. Looking up slightly he noticed just the person to help him "Hyuga" Shikamaru winced at the weakness of his voice and tried again to get their attention "N-Neji" he called slightly louder but stumbling anyway. Never the less Neji noticed and turned to see Shikamaru. Frowning slightly he approached the very dirty Nara boy and stopped in front of him.

"Sorry I didn't notice your chak...ra" Neji faltered slightly. Something wasn't right, he hadn't noticed Shikamaru's chakra signal since he wasn't exactly looking for it but now that he was closer he realised that it was oddly low. Using his Byakugan he looked at Shikamaru's chakra flow and looked at him with normal eyes again his frown even deeper. "What happened Shikamaru, your chakra's so low" Shikamaru merely grunted again as a wave of nausea took over the pain momentarily and forced him to keep his mouth closed.

"I need" _no I can't ask him to take me to Tsunade – sama but he is the best choice besides Shino, they're the only two likely not to gossip about it ... or care that much really it's the logical thing to do _taking in a deep breath he manages to talk a bit more normally "Could you take me to Tsunade – sama, please" this caused Neji to look over Shikamaru again without his Byakugan this time and looking back to Shikamaru's eyes nodded gently .  
"I assume that when you say take you, you mean carry you"? Neji questioned knowing that the Nara boy wouldn't ask to be led to the Hokage's tower a slight nod and flushed cheeks was the only answer Neji got.

As he went to pick Shikamaru up however he stopped when he noticed a slight flinch "Erm" Shikamaru mumbled something under his breath so Neji just stood up straight again and looked at Shikamaru with a raised eye brow "ah, sorry but could you try to be" Shikamaru bit his lip slightly trying to think of the right word "careful" was all he ended up coming out with. "And go along the rooftops" he finished blushing at how weak he seemed. Neji just tilted his head slightly before nodding and picking him up finally with one arm supporting Shikamaru's knees and the other wrapped around his back. Neji heard the sharp intake of breath at the movement but didn't mention it. He jumped up to the nearest rooftop as Shikamaru's arm found its way across Neji's back his hand clamping down on the shoulder squeezing tighter when a jolt caused him pain. Neji could only go at a slow pace to prevent harm coming to the boy in his arms, but this gave him time to think. Shikamaru had clearly been in some sort of trouble with such low levels of chakra and covered in dirt with his hair out of its trademark tie and sudden movements causing him pain but Neji just couldn't put all of these down to a reason.

"Where does it hurt any way Shika" Neji used the shortened name for the boy as they approached the edge of one rooftop and stood at the edge judging the distance to the next one before jumping causing the hand on his shoulder to tighten and a grunt to come from the boy in his arms.  
"My, urgg, lower back" he managed to get out during the jump a blush forming over his cheeks hoping that Neji wouldn't piece it together. Then an unfamiliar feeling washed over Shikamaru it felt similar to despair and he gasped slightly at the emotion "Sorry Neji" a questioning noise came from Neji enquiring as to why Shikamaru was apologising "I think I'm going to have a breakdown" this caused Neji to stop on the roof he was on and look at Shikamaru suddenly more concerned for his colleague as he saw tears begin to streak down Shikamaru's face before a hand went to cover his face as his body jolted suddenly due to trying to contain his sobs. Neji shifted Shikamaru slightly in his arms so that his face was pressed closer to Neji's chest.  
"Its fine let it out, do you want me to carry on to Tsunade – sama"? A hiccup and nod came from the now shaking body in his arms and Neji continued to the Hokage's Tower.

Luckily for Shikamaru no-one recognised him with his hair down as Neji walked through the tower stopping in front of a large door and kicking on it three times as a knock. The sobbing had receded now but his body was still shaking in Neji's arms as his face had become buried into Neji's neck wetting it with the tears. The door opened to show Shizune on the other side with more people further inside, Shizune eyed the person in Neji's arms and exited the room as Neji walked backwards slightly, after closing the door Shizune turned back to Neji and the person in his arms then looked at Neji questioningly and he answered her unasked question "It's Shikamaru Nara" at this Shizune's eyes widened and shot back down to the quivering wreak in Neji's arms.

Making a quick decision she told Neji to face down the corridor and threw the door open "Tsunade – sama it's urgent Neji Hyuga is here with Sh" she stopped quickly as she glanced to the three other people in the room. The previous team 8 were watching her as if she had grown an extra head but luckily Tsunade trusted her friend and promptly dismissed the old team 8. As they made their way to the door Shizune shot to it and blocked their way with her arm. "You are to carry on walking, you are not to talk to Neji or the other person do you understand"? Team 8 looked at her before glancing back to Tsunade who just nodded her head, the three replied in unison and Shizune allowed them to leave the room.

As they left they saw Neji's back to them with something in his arms "N-Neji - san are you o-okay"? Hinata asked her cousin who's back visibly tensed and Kiba grabbed her arm leading away "come on Hinata, Shizune told us not to speak to them" he urged Hinata to keep walking but she couldn't help turning to face her cousin until they had rounded a corner.

Shizune beckoned Neji inside the room before turning to Tsunade "It's Shikamaru Nara" she said before Tsunade could ask who Neji was carrying, her eyes widened much like how Shizune's had and she breathed out harshly as she pointed to the couch which Neji lay Shikamaru down on but as Neji tried to stand back up the arm around his back tightened not letting him go.  
"Shikamaru Neji isn't going anywhere, you need to let him go and explain what happened" Tsunade said softly her instinctual nurturing side showing through her words. Shikamaru just let out an odd noise before releasing Neji from his grip. Both Tsunade and Shizune gasped at the sight of the genius ninja in front of them. Shizune went over to the door closing and locking it as Tsunade instantly locked all of the windows and closed the blinds. The fluorescent bulb above them producing the only light available in the room. "Now Shikamaru you need to tell me what happened" she said gently.

"I was coming back from the village when I was ambushed in a forest clearing close to here, there were five of them, I knocked four of them out but lost the fifth one and then, no ,I didn't knock all of them out and there was an exploding tag and then one of the guys disarmed me and the there were five again but only two, then there were three and I had to run then there were five again and I didn't recognise their symbols and there was a barrier and something about hunting and, I was such an idiot and then" a shushing sound made it through to Shikamaru who looked up suddenly his eyes frantic again like they had been in the forest, he could see it all happening again and he didn't want to relive it. The shushing sound was coming from Tsunade who was now standing by the foot of the couch, Neji was standing by his head seemingly sad and Shizune was apparently writing down everything he was saying.

Tsunade smiled at Shikamaru slightly "you don't need to say the whole thing if you can't but we need to know what they did to you" she said sounding friendly but worried at the same time Shikamaru looked at her before nodding. While Neji had been carrying him he had been trying to work out what to say, how to explain it but now everything had left his mind.  
"I was. They" he tried to form the right words but they refused to appear on his lips and his throat had closed up again as his eyes filled with more tears. Tsunade was immediately sitting him up and rubbing the back of his neck and back soothingly opening up his airways more.

"Just tell me where your hurt then" she said while still rubbing his back but Shikamaru just shook his head, saying his injuries would be the same as telling them what had happened and once again he just couldn't do it. But Neji at least knew where he was hurt so instead of telling Tsunade he looked towards Neji gave him a sort of pleading look asking him to tell them.

"Erm, when I first saw him his chakra flow was amazingly low and while I was carrying him he was constantly in pain and when I asked where it hurt him he said it was his lower back" Neji answered looking between Tsunade and Shizune who had stopped writing and both women were looking at each other both frowning and both with a mixture of uncertainty, shock and something similar to fear on their faces.

Breathing in a calming breath Tsunade turned back to Shikamaru who was now hugging his knees. She had never seen the young genius act like this or seem so vulnerable, god how she hoped she had jumped one conclusion to far with Neji's description. Choosing her words carefully she looked back to Shikamaru having glanced once again to Shizune to see a look that said she had come to the same horrible conclusion "Shikamaru, did you come to me as the Hokage or as a medic nin"? Please be the Hokage she thought being slightly selfish but even though his reply was little more than a mumble it was still clear that he had chosen the latter choice. Standing up Tsunade covered her mouth with a hand as she thought of how to go about this.

"Shikamaru would it be safe to say that there is only one conclusion able to be made from the information you and Neji have given"? The careful but precise question gained another nod from the teen "right well are you ok being in here alone with Neji"? Tsunade desperately needed t confer with Shizune about what to do. Another nod and Tsunade beckoned Shizune out of the room. Once the door was securely closed and using murmured voices "have you reached the conclusion that he was – raped"? questioned Tsunade a nod from her friend then she carried on "we need to make sure he doesn't maintain any mental problems or become a recluse, but how can we go about it"? She questioned her friend who just sighed in reply shaking her head; needless to say neither had been in this type of a situation before.

"We should put him in group work for awhile so that he isn't alone and we can't tell anyone unless he wants us to not even his parents" both women sigh at the obvious breach of confidence this would cause. Shizune was right of course the group work would have to have someone he trusted within it. Luckily males didn't seem to bother him to much so Asuma and Choji would be able to be around him, he seemed to trust Neji as well and Ino would be fine too. This topic was too delicate to just jump into they had to be cautious about what they said and how they went about it. But first things first "I need to heal him and check for anything that could have been transmitted" Tsunade whispered before she opened the door and both women walked into the room seeing Shikamaru sitting up still hugging his knees with Neji sitting next to him looking slightly uncomfortable yet comforting at the same time with his arm wrapped around Shikamaru's back holding him gently as the boy had started to cry again. The women shared a sad look before closing the door again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For anyone who couldn't read the disclaimer at the top it goes  
Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto if I did Asuma would never die and he would be invincible and Itachi would be an awesome guy and brother and Sasuke would never leave Naruto's side stuff it no one would die.

IF THERE'S ANYTHING WRONG WITH MY WRITING (i.e. spelling) THEN I APOLIGISE. =]


	2. Chapter 2

**When tragedy strikes a genius  
**

**I'm SO sorry it's been over 2 months that's just how bad I am … I hope you guys don't give up hope on me =] I'll give you cookies if you love me !!**

**I get a perverse pleasure from uploading story chapters =]**

I'm not sure if I need to write a disclaimer on every chapter .... and I can't be bothered but if no one would sue me it would be much appreciated ... Once again I apologise to Shikamaru for putting him through this. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you (hopefully) enjoyed the last one even though I am currently very mean, a loving relationship will hopefully bloom ... eventually.

Mentions '_Everyday Combat'_ by _Lost Prophets. _

Warning: I am a rubbish author so updates WILL be slow;  
I'm not exactly a 'skilled' writer so creative criticism is welcome;  
this is my first multi chapter story (so bare with me);  
mentions SasuNaru but do with that what you will you can always believe their story if you don't like their coupling  
&& I apologise if anyone notices me jumping between past, present and possibly future tense (I'm rubbish with that part of writing) I'm not good with POV's either so please ignore if I jump to and fro 

Now it's time for you to (hopefully) enjoy the story *bows* please enjoy ... remember Shikamaru is only going through this in the hopes that _partially disturbed _people_ (like me) _will enjoy -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Beginning----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade's hands hovered over the bruised body below her; a calming green glow was being emitted from them as they were being forced not to flinch away while restoring the flesh below to how it had been 10 hours before. Shizune was the only other person allowed in the room at this time. Neji, having been reassured by Tsunade, left to carry on with his task before he had found Shikamaru. A breath of air escaped the woman's lips as the glow finally decreased and she pulled the covers up beneath one of her most skilled chunin's chin. The two women retreated from the room to let him rest peacefully.

Not ten minutes after the women had departed Shikamaru's eyes flew open as he gasped for air. For a brief, blissful moment he had no idea where he was or why he was there until he recognised the disinfectant smell and noticed how all the walls were a blinding white with the fluorescent lights over head. He closed his eyes again to prevent an oncoming headache when suddenly barely discernible images flashed through his mind forcing him to keep his eyes open while his hands clenched the sheets.

'_Okay_' **breathe in** '_so something wrong and awful happened to me.' _**breathe out**_ 'That's fine, it won't affect me much.' _**breathe in **_'I can get over this. Just need to keep busy. Don't think about it and it'll be okay. I can do this' _**breathe out**.

Shikamaru steadily got out of the hospital bed and stood next to it, he still had his outfit on so at least they hadn't changed him into one of the hospital gowns. Taking a steady step forward Shikamaru found that he wasn't in any pain any more. '_Tsunade – Sama must have had someone heal me'. _Making a decision he walked out of the door.

Two hollow knocks at the hard oak door had Shizune and Tsunade looking at it as it swung open to reveal the very boy they had been discussing.  
"Shikamaru, how are you feeling"? Taking in his rough appearance and the bags already forming under his eyes she figured that the question was most likely irrelevant.  
"Not too bad considering Tsunade – Sama but there is something I need to request of you" A quick glance at Shizune showed that she was thinking along the same lines. Clearing her throat and realigning some papers on her desk she looked back up to choose her words.

"Shikamaru I cannot allow you to pursue these men" Shikamaru couldn't hide the flinch that those words caused but he did not interrupt "I'm sure you realise that even with a team you would not be able to go because they may be able to. Well, they may be able to manipulate you, and you wouldn't be able to stay calm in such a situation" Shikamaru's attention went to the floor at this remark.

"I realise that this could occur Tsunade –Sama however that was not the request that I had" he looked back up to Tsunade his gaze moving to Shizune momentarily "I know that being only sixteen years old means that I am not an adult and that you have a right to break the doctor patience confidentiality claim if you thought that it would affect my life habits." Looking to the floor again he carried on speaking while the two women regarded him calmly "But I need to ask you not to tell my parents, or Asuma Sensei, or anyone else, of the events that happened today" The two women instantly regarded each other both wondering if it was wise to do this.

With a sigh Tsunade looked back to Shikamaru, moving her nails away from her teeth so that she could talk "Shikamaru you were the only one to pass your chunin exam fully because of your skill and ability to realise what the consequences would be if you carried on. I can only assume that you have used the same style to think this situation through, so neither Shizune nor myself will inform anyone of what has occurred today and you should have the day off tomorrow to rest" Shikamaru nodded his head and muttered a word of thanks before turning to leave.

"However" turning around he saw the seriousness in his Hokage's eyes and turned around fully to hear her conditions "If I see you behaving in an unusual manner then I will call you in, I will give you enough notice if I decide to inform your parents so that you have the chance to do so yourself. Do you understand my conditions?" another irrelevant question asked by the leader of the village.  
"I do Tsunade – Sama" with a nod of his head he turned to leave just as the door swung open causing Shikamaru to jump to the side and fall on to the couch.

"Tsunade- Sama we couldn't find him" a distressed Asuma was now standing in the middle of the large room "we looked everywhere and there were signs of him but all we found were these" he held up the scroll that Shikamaru had been sent to retrieve and the ninjas weapon pouch.  
"Ah I was wondering where the scroll was" Tsunade held out her hand for the scroll while Asuma just stared at her.

"Tsunade – Sama, how can you care about a scroll while Shikamaru is missing?" Asuma's voice was become quite high so with a sigh Tsunade sat back down in her chair and regarded Asuma for some time, her gaze flicking to the ninja who was sitting and observing from the couch.  
"Asuma your observational skills are not strong when your worried are they" It was not a question but just as Asuma was going to have another outburst at his leader he realised she was looking at the couch.

Turning to look at the couch himself he saw a rather bemused look on his ex-students face "Wha, Shikamaru, how long have you been here and what's with your hair" he asked in disbelief, at the same time Tsunade turned to Shizune.

"I thought I told you to send someone to inform the group" A guilty look flashed across the woman's face as she held her pig tighter to her.  
"It slipped my mind Lady Tsunade, because of Shikamaru's state" A nod from Tsunade stopped Shizune's excuses and she turned back to Asuma.

"Shikamaru returned to Konoha about an hour ago Asuma I apologise for not informing you, and thank you for collecting the scroll which Shikamaru had apparently forgotten about" At the tone of her voice Asuma had a bizarre feeling that Tsunade had also forgotten about the mentioned scroll.  
"Ah, you are both dismissed unless there is something you need to discuss with me Asuma?" Tsunade needed Asuma out of the room as soon as possible, it felt wrong not telling him what had happened to Shikamaru, after all he was practically Shikamaru's second father.

Asuma noticing that no one was going to explain what was really going on spoke quickly while glancing to Shikamaru "No Tsunade – Sama, if Shikamaru is safe then I do not have anything to discuss" With a nod to the two male ninja Tsunade watched them leave, one clearly more uncomfortable than the other. Shikamaru was not going to get out of this easily.

"So" Asuma started while walking down the hall, hands in pockets looking at Shikamaru "What is with your hair" Shikamaru's shoulders visibly rose as he tensed slightly. He didn't want to lie to Asuma, he always told him what was going on.

"It fell down and I couldn't be bothered to put it back up" not technically a lie but he knew Asuma wouldn't buy it that easily. A hum from the older man was the only response he got though. They were now at the door leading to the outside which Asuma held open letting Shikamaru walk out first.

"So you going to tell me why it took you nine hours to complete a D rank mission" Asuma was pressing him and Shikamaru felt like he was being treated like a frightened animal trying not to be scared away. However much he wanted to tell Asuma he knew he couldn't. Even if he did try his throat wouldn't let him and his vision started to blur again.

_No I can't cry in front of Asuma, he'll definitely know something's up. _Taking a calming breath Shikamaru looked straight to the sky his face turned slightly away from Asuma so he wouldn't see the shine of water. They only had a couple more streets to go down before they went separate ways he just had to wait that long. A sigh beside him drew his attention to the taller man who had a sad expression on his face, but before Shikamaru could ask what was wrong with his old sensei Asuma stopped. It was already time for them to part.

"I don't know what happened tonight Shikamaru but you can come tell me whenever you want okay" His large hand rested on top of Shikamaru's flat hair and he smiled which just made Shikamaru feel worse since it didn't reach his eyes. His throat was closing up again so he nodded in response while looking down at his feet. Another sigh and the loss of the hand were the only signals Shikamaru had that Asuma was leaving and he didn't want Asuma to leave. This walk was the only time he had felt safe in hours but he turned to the direction of his own house and started walking.

As soon as he had turned the first corner Shikamaru pressed his back against the wall and got his breathing in order. He rested one of his hands on top of his head and closed his eyes as he felt Asuma's hand instead of his own, he felt so alone all of a sudden. Abruptly he felt unsafe in the open space and he started to walk again thinking of his room where he could be safe.

"Hey Shika!" a jolly voice echoed through the streets as Shikamaru turned to see a couple with such contrasting hair colours coming towards him. Naruto was running up to him while Sasuke strolled along after the hyperactive boy. Shikamaru's body unconsciously tensed up as the blonds arms wrapped around him in a sudden glomp.  
Sasuke managed to pull the boy off of Shikamaru while mumbling something about how Naruto could still be so energetic. Shikamaru offered a strained smile while mentally berating himself for his reaction to Naruto.

"We've just come back from the training grounds" Naruto blurted out suddenly with that stupid grin of his as Sasuke rolled his eyes and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he looked towards the black sky.  
"What have you been doing to have finished so late"? at this Naruto's blush was visible even in the dark light.  
"We were practising a special type of training" the reply came from the always calm and collected Uchiha, whose lips were upturned in one corner, creating a rather devilish grin.

Naruto said nothing at this but scuffed his shoe on the ground twice. '_Whatever I wouldn't usually care about what they were really doing and I still don't. I'm fine'. _A small smile graced Shikamaru's lips at this thought and he looked up to the only other people on the road.  
"I don't really care what it was you were doing. Just make sure you don't get caught" and with that he walked past the two raising his hand as a sign of goodbye.

One more corner to turn and his house would be in sight. He had made it back home with (nearly) no unusual incidents.  
"Gotcha!" something bumped into his leg from behind and he swiveled on his other foot to release his leg while drawing his kunai at the foe. Two boys no older than nine years old stared at him fearfully. The slightly taller one was holding on to the others arm, the shorter having clearly tripped up and merely used Shikamaru's leg to balance.

With a sigh Shikamaru replaced the kunai he couldn't believe he had over reacted so much to a children's game. '_So that's two incidents that I wouldn't usually do in less than half an hour. If it keeps up like this Tsunade –Sama will tell mum and dad' _

As he opened the door he called out that he wasn't hungry and headed straight upstairs. They pretended they didn't care but they always stayed up until Shikamaru came home. He could never tell them what had happened that day. How could he?

He knew he had already worried his parents by not going to see them, but they would not trouble him even so Shikamaru felt the need to lock his door, to be completely secure. After all Shikamaru was finally somewhere he felt safe, locked away in his room with no lights on, eyes closed and finally feeling calm. He would notice if anyone came into his room, this place was his sanctuary. And he was suddenly washed over with the need to sleep.

He always enjoyed listening to music as he slept, it didn't matter what genre it was so long as it was quiet enough to be soothing. Lately he had been getting to know a song pretty well, constantly having it on repeat and it was that song that played through his room now.

Shikamaru knew the words to this song off by heart but as it was coming to an end the words finally fully sunk in to him '_Don't think your safe cause it's not over_' repeating over and over again. His eyes flew open to a suffocating darkness as the words continued to repeat. He knew this song, these words, knew they were coming and they were just lyrics but that was far from explaining why his body was frozen still, his eyes unmoving from his CD player. '_The voice doesn't even sound like that man's'._ Shikamaru squeezed his eyes shut as his mind unwillingly started to warp the voice into what it had remembered.

When the words finally stopped along with the song Shikamaru could swear he heard that low growl of a laugh and once again his eyes were on the CD player that was still torturing him. His limbs came alive and he was sitting up, hands on either side of the CD player and flinging it across the room with a cry before his mind had caught up to what he was doing. Knees to his chest sitting on the edge of his bed he felt his cheeks getting damp once again as he stared at the pieces of plastic and electronics lying across his bedroom floor.

The door literally burst open less than five seconds after Shikamaru's cry, Shikaku had given up trying to pick lock the door. His parents stood in the doorway shocked at seeing their son crying but soon his mother was by his side. Shikamaru began to tense up as he felt arms wrapping themselves around him before realising they were his mothers. Then he curled into her arms, welcoming the woman's warmth, something he had not willingly done for a long time.

With this action Yoshino stared up at her husband, worry and fear etched into both of their faces. What had happened to their son today?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru's eyes fluttered open as he rolled over in his bed covers to see his clock on the bedside table which claimed it was 6:27 am. Shikamaru sat up and stared at the clock he never woke up before 7:30 and that was only because his mother was always nagging him but now he couldn't stay asleep. He looked at the floor which had no sign of a smashed CD player since his mother had cleared it away last night after he had calmed down. His father had told him he could come to them for anything while his mother stood in the door way, then they had both smiled at him and left for their own room again.

Shikamaru sighed and rested his head in his hands he wasn't sure which was worse any more, what had happened to him in the forest or his parents realising he was hiding something from them. All he knew was that if he didn't get himself together quickly then he wouldn't be hiding it from his parents much longer thanks to Tsunade's 'conditions'. "Damn it" he flopped back on his bed and stared at his ceiling.

Half an hour later Shikamaru swung himself out of bed and decided to get ready, and after a quick wash and dressing himself he needed to go and see Tsunade. He came down the stairs at 7:30 once again shocking both of his parents and, after declining breakfast, headed off for the Hokage tower.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Hey Shikamaru" he recognised Neji's voice and suppressed a groan as he turned to face the confrontation he had wanted to avoid. Neji caught up to him and they started walking again drawing some attention from the other pedestrians since the two didn't usually acknowledge each other let alone walk together.

"So you okay today"? Neji broke the uneasy silence neither of them really wanting to get onto this subject.

"Yes"

"Good" The silence returned as they got closer to the Hokage tower. Neji stopped suddenly causing Shikamaru to stop and look at him. "Listen I know something happened to you yesterday and I'd rather not assume what happened so" Neji stood staring at the ground still not entirely sure why he was doing this "you can always talk to me"?

Shikamaru blinked, not only because the two hardly talked to each other but also because Neji's face had turned a pale pink "Yeah thanks" Shikamaru turned slightly out of embarrassment and they both set off again.

"I just can't talk about it at the moment" they were at the door to the Hokage tower and as Shikamaru turned to look at Neji he saw the boy smiling and it made Shikamaru feel better somehow.

"Well when you can then" Shikamaru nodded and Neji turned and walked back the way they had come.

_'He didn't even need to come this way? Then why did he bother with that' _Shikamaru sighed as he made his way through the tower '_I must have scared him pretty badly yesterday' _

"Shikamaru what are you doing here today Tsunade – Sama told you to rest" Shizune was standing in the hall way outside of Tsunade's room concern written all over her face "Are you okay"?

Shikamaru managed a smile to try and reassure the woman "I'm fine Shizune I just need to speak with Tsunade – Sama. Is she available or should I come back" Shizune looked rather shocked. Probably because Shikamaru was passing down the chance to have a day off.

"No you can go through she's only got some paper work which she won't have started yet" with a smile and a wave of her hand towards the closed door she headed off down the hall. Shikamaru looked at the large door before moving forward and knocking on it.

Tsunade rose her head from the desk where it had landed after Shizune had told her to finish the paperwork littering her desk and the floor by the end of the day. "It's not humanly possible" she muttered repeating the words she had previously told her assistant before remembering the knock. "Come in" she called as she pretended to sort some of the paper into piles.

Shikamaru opened the large doors and stepped in to see Tsunade rearranging some of the papers on her desk. Seeing the mountain surrounding her Shikamaru was starting to wonder if his request was really a good idea now. He was definitely seeing the downside of it.

"Shikamaru"! Shock laced Tsunade's voice "What are you doing here"? Shikamaru coughed slightly and was still eyeing the paperwork warily "I told you to have the day off. Do you want to change your request from yesterday"?

Shikamaru looked up at this "No Tsunade – Sama, I just wanted to ask for something else as well" Tsunade raised her eyebrows when he didn't carry on, he was still looking at her desk, so she looked to it wondering what was on it. "Would it be possible for me to do paperwork rather than field work for awhile.

What ever Tsunade was expecting it had not been that. A request to work in an office for long hours by (probably) the laziest person in the village, it wasn't something you came across everyday. "Well we are getting a lot of requests from out of the village and we're running short on capable ninja" Seeing Shikamaru's face fall ever so slightly she quickly added "But we can handle it at the moment so I don't see why not. However you may be called out to do field work".

Shikamaru nodded he had been expecting that sort of reply, well yesterday he had wanted paper work and now he has it, he was in no situation to complain especially since he asked for it.

"I would prefer you get out as soon as possible though. It might be better for your mind, but you will know when your ready I suppose. You can start tomorrow, be at the offices at eight and don't be late" Tsunade smiled at Shikamaru and he nodded and left the building. It was only 8:30 and he was already feeling stressed, he needed to relax badly.

There was a particular field Shikamaru liked to go to when he was stressed or something was bothering him, so now was the perfect time to go. It was set on a high hill at the edge of his families grounds which managed to overlook most of Konoha and when you look up all you can see is the wide open sky, nothing interrupted the view. The last time he was here was two weeks ago when he had needed to get away from troublesome every day nuisances it seemed so long ago to Shikamaru now.

Once he had reached the top he looked around assessing the area before laying down. He never usually checked this place for dangers but paranoia seemed to be gnawing at the edge of his consciousness a lot lately. As he gazed up at the sky looking for shapes in the clouds and happily loosing himself to the relaxation he heard a twig snap close to the trees at the edge of the field. The trees were part of the deer's forest and Shikamaru was sure nothing that the deer were unsure of could sneak through there without him being warned thanks to their connection. But never the less his head involuntarily jerked to the side to look along the tree line even as he recognised the chakra signals.

"Thought you would be here" Asuma pushed himself away from the tree he was leaning against and headed towards Shikamaru who began to sit up. Asuma placed himself next to Shikamaru and gazed up to the sky as smoke drifted lazily away from his burning cigarette. "It's an elephant" Asuma stated after an uncomfortable silence and he pointed towards the sky causing Shikamaru to following the line his arm was making up into the sky and with a tilt of his head he saw a rather decapitated elephant in the clouds.

Shikamaru stayed silent and after a sigh Asuma joined him. Usually the two men were so in tune with each other they could sit in silence for hours and it would be comfortable and relaxing but there was something about the situation that put Shikamaru on edge and he was sure Asuma didn't find the lack of speech comfortable either. But Shikamaru would have preferred silence to what came next.

"You used to tell me every thing going on with you, you know" Shikamaru gazed at his knees as guilt flooded through his system. "Just over two years we've known each other but we hit it off right away" Asuma was looking to the sky again trying to search for answers as his arm rested on his knee, cigarette in hand. "I didn't think that'd change in two years, well over night really" with this he looked to Shikamaru who still refused to meet his gaze.

"I'm not trying to hide anything from you Asuma" the mumble sounded so _desperate_ that Asuma chuckled slightly and looked away. Of course Shikamaru was trying to hide something, it was so obvious that he was hiding something and it physically hurt Asuma to know Shikamaru wasn't telling him something which was obviously so distressful.

"Does anyone know what's up with you. Even if you can't tell me you should talk to someone about it to get it off your chest." Shikamaru sighed and shook his head slightly.  
"Only Tsunade – Sama and Shizune know as far as I'm aware" Asuma made a slight sound before nodding though he still didn't get it. The two women had no real connections to Shikamaru at all so why would he tell them something.

Maybe something had gone wrong during his last mission and the people of the village did not believe he was a Konoha ninja. Maybe Shikamaru only told them because it's an official matter. Maybe he needed her for her medical advice. Was he injured somehow?, but it didn't seem like that kind of discomfort. Had he injured someone else?, a female?, had he got someone pregnant?

Asuma shook his head he was beginning to jump to ridiculous conclusions. But as he looked over to Shikamaru, who was looking at the ground again, he remembered that Shikamaru was a handsome boy. And he was sure that girl from Suna liked him and Ino did go through a phase of blushing whenever he was around. The ladies definitely liked him and he did take a long time getting back yesterday. Maybe he had spent a couple of extra hours in the village with some woman. Or maybe he had met one on the way back.

"Have you got someone pregnant" It blurted out of Asuma's mouth unwilled as more of a statement rather than a question and he had to clear his throat while fighting with a blush. Glancing over to Shikamaru he saw that he was just as stunned and looking at him as if Asuma had magically turned into the decapitated elephant still floating around above them.

"Where did you get that idea from"? Shikamaru's voice held a hint of laughter in it as he continued to stare at Asuma in the same manner.

"Well, you've got a problem and you told Tsunade about it what else am I supposed to think" He shrugged at the end as if it was actually an obvious conclusion to jump to but Shikamaru seemed to think differently as he cocked his left eyebrow and looked up to the clouds again. "You haven't answered me you know" Shikamaru glanced at him again for a second.

"I didn't think I needed to answer that type of question. But no I haven't got anyone pregnant, I think women are too troublesome remember". The truth was that Shikamaru had never used to think women were all that troublesome before but about two and a half years ago, around the time he had first met Asuma, he had began to think that way. And it still puzzled him to this day why he thought like that. He saw a slight smile at the corner of Asuma's lips "besides I didn't really tell Tsunade or Shizune, they just kind of" He paused looking away again, he was starting to bring himself down by remembering it, and he had been happy that they had been talking normally "found out, since Tsunade's a medic nin and the Hokage"

"But what can't you tell me Shikamaru, you've seem off today and when I saw you yesterday I don't know if you've noticed but every one else has, I heard that Naruto kid talking about it with Neji and Sasuke" he looked at Shikamaru and placed his hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"I know I've been different and I can't help it, if I don't start acting normally Tsunade says she's going to tell mum and dad and they can't know Asuma" Shikamaru looked into his eyes and he was shocked to see tears there "I don't want them to find out unless I tell them but I just can't" His voice was starting to hiccup and Asuma was mentally freaking out.

He wasn't sure he even knew that Shikamaru had this much emotion. And doing the first thing his body thought of, he embraced Shikamaru in a very awkward and more masculine than comforting hug with his hand clasping Shikamaru's shoulder and Shikamaru's head pressed against his chest.

Shikamaru accepted it gratefully though and held on to Asuma's shirt as he (once again) broke down. A mark went through his mind tallying that to his fourth breakdown in less than two days. Asuma had been right he needed to get it off his chest and he needed to do it now. Pulling away from Asuma's grip he looked away as he wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. It seemed that his recovery time was getting faster with each breakdown. But as he prepared to speak that annoying lump appeared again.

Taking a few more breathes to clear the lump he tried to speak again "I was" he choked on the word as the lump didn't move and he rubbed his throat but he still couldn't get it out. Should he just go to Tsunade and ask her to tell Asuma. He knew it would be better for both of them if he said it himself so he didn't entertain the idea for long. He wasn't even crying any more yet he found harder to breathe when he was out of Asuma's grasp.

Shikamaru suddenly leaned sideways to rest on Asuma's shoulder, his mouth thankfully close to the older man's ear. He took in a deep breathe but it came out as a broken whisper, but by the tensing muscles beneath him he knew Asuma had heard.

"I was raped"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally done … I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I knew I wouldn't update soon but this is ridiculous … I kind of ish have a plan/ plot style idea but I don't think updates will be any quicker =[ I'm sorry hang in there ?? PLEASE !!!!

sorry that the ending was like really rushed. I don't really like this chapter I think my writings gone down hill somehow ?? I don't know it just seems weird to me … hope you liked it though, you people are why I write after all!!! next chapter will (hopefully) have a lot happening in it =] but it will be another long wait (Sorry again)

I'll go sit in my corner and start writing the next chapter while waiting for your reviews =]


	3. Discontinued sorry

I am DISCONTINUING this story:

I want to apologise to all of the fans of this story, I really appreciated the comments you all left me however I have lost my motivation and general plot for this story, I know it has been nearly 2 years? Since I last updated this story and I should have done this sooner instead of drag it out.

If anyone would like to continue this story then feel free to do so.

Once again all I can do is apologise for ending this story here but I honestly don't think my quality of writing would be the same without any motivation or inspiration to carry on.

Sorry to all of the fans and supporters of this story.


End file.
